My Loud Neighbor
by bbay0505
Summary: On Samantha Hart's first night in L.A. she hears screaming coming from the house next door. There she meets Toby Turner who she instantly wants to know more about. A Tobuscus fanfiction.
1. Moving in

**Welcome to my first fanfiction. I want to give a a huge thanks to my friend for helping me write this. Please forgive me in advance for any spelling or grammar problems. We really hope you like. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

My Loud Neighbor

Chapter 1- Moving in

Samantha's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" my mother looked up at me, her eyes wet with tears.

"Don't cry mom, you'll make me cry," I said as I tried to smile back the tears.

"Okay. Remember I'm just a phone call away," she began lecturing me about living on my own and being safe, but I stopped her.

"Mom, its only L.A. it's not like I'm moving out of the state."

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry. I love you honey," she kissed my cheek and got into her old silver car.

"I love you too," I watched her drive away into the night before I walked into my new house.

I had lived alone before but I had always been close to my family. Now I had left Sacramento, and this was the first time in my life I had felt truly alone. I ran through my cluttered living room and up the stairs to my bedroom. Out of my whole house my room was the most put together, however it was still quite messy. I went over to my window and opened it all the way. It had been over a week since the house was painted, but I could still smell paint everywhere. I sat down on my bed and turned on the T.V., but I was only half watching.

I sat there for a long time thinking, before I looked over at my clock and saw it was 2:07. Realizing how late it was I quickly got out of my moving clothes and put on my pajamas. I finished getting ready for bed in record time, and I was just getting under my soft red covers when my phone started ringing. At first, I was mad someone was calling me at this time until I saw my best friend's picture was lighting up the dark room.

"Hey Maddie!" I yelled into the phone.

"I miss you already!" she squealed back.

"I miss you too! Why are you calling so late?" I asked.

"I had to talk to you today, but I didn't get time until now!" she said laughing. We talked about our days for about a half an hour. Eventually she asked the question I knew was coming.

"So, do you have any hot neighbors?" she asked. The only problem with Maddie is that she is absolutely boy crazy. I knew a cute guy when I saw one, but she wanted to make out with every guy she saw.

"Actually, I haven't seen any of my neighbors yet."

"Aw, that's to bad," She said sadly.

"I haven't heard seen or heard anyone around here yet. It's a very peaceful neighborhood." Before I had time to say anything else I heard angry screaming coming from the house next door. "Uh… Maddie, I'm gunna have to call you back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the lack of Tobuscus in this chapter. There will be plenty of him later on.**


	2. Investigating the Screams

Chapter 2- Investigating the Screams

Toby's P.O.V.

"AUGH GOD DANGIT!" I screamed into my microphone as my people where chopped to bits on Happy Wheels. "You suck daaaaaaaaaaad," I said in my little kid voice.

Just then I heard loud knocking at my door. It was probably someone complaining about how noisy I was. "And now my neighbors are banging on my door! I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching. Click the annotation top right to watch the next video. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off! BOOP!" I hastily paused my game and everything that was recording me. Ripping off my headset I ran to the door.

"Hello," I said opening the door. A girl stood there with a fluffy pink bathrobe wrapped around her. She had long black hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the light. I had never seen her before. _'That's odd, I know all of my neighbors,' _I thought to myself._ ' She must be the one that just moved in.' _

"Um… Hi," she said shyly. "I just moved into the house next to you and I heard screaming. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh ya everything is fine," I leaned against my door and ran my hand through my messy brown hair.

"So… why were you screaming?"

"I was playing video games," I said smiling. It probably sounded weird to anyone who didn't know who I was or what I did, but I don't really care what others think of me.

"Well, don't you have a job?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course I do gurl!" I said smiling at her. I was hoping she would ask about my job, because I love explaining it to people.

"Well I guess I should be getting back to bed. I was just checking to make sure you were all right."

"Okay goodnight." I said slightly disappointed she didn't want to talk more. I love talking. I watched her turn around and leave as I shut the door.

I walked back over to my computers and started turning everything off. I saw Gryphon lying in his doggy bed. He must have come back inside when he saw I was done filming. "Lets go to bed Gryphzor!" I said patting his head. He quickly jumped up and followed me down the hall to my bedroom.

Sam's P.O.V.

I walked back into my bedroom and looked at my phone. I really wanted to go to bed so I decided to text Maddie instead of calling her back.

_Hey. My neighbor was fine he was apparently playing video game. LOL! I'm gunna go to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night!_

I got back into bed and got a text back almost instantly.

_It's a he! We will so be talking tomorrow!_

I rolled my eyes and got under the covers. I listened for anymore screaming, but I didn't hear anything. I fell asleep thinking about my strange new neighbor.


	3. Gryphzor

Chapter 3- Gryphzor

Sam's P.O.V.

I woke up early the next morning. I went down stairs to the kitchen and started making my coffee. I poured my coffee into my Mickey Mouse mug from Disneyland and walked out on to my back porch. I would have normally had my coffee inside, but I was still too messy.

I started sipping the warm liquid and enjoying the nice weather when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a small fluffy dog walking around my backyard.

"Hey buddy," I said softly to the dog with my arm outstretched. He looked up at me and started to walk back over to a hole dug under the fence. I quickly set my coffee down and ran over to scoop up the dog. He was white except for some brown spots on his back and on his face. I looked over at the hole and saw it lead to the house I went to last night. I knew it was early, but I had to take the dog back. Hopefully he would be awake.

I walked through my house and up the driveway of my neighbor's house. With the dog still in my hands, I knocked on the door, and he quickly opened it. Luckily, he looked like he had been up for a while. "Uh… hi. I think I found your dog in my backyard."

"GRYPHZOR!" he roared grabbing the dog out of my hands. "Why were you in her yard Gryphon? I would be mad at you but you are so cute!" he said in an annoying little kid voice.

I smiled as he danced around the room with his dog in his arms. Gryphon wagged his fluffy tail happily in return. He set the dog down and walked back over to the door.

His brown hair was still messy like last night while the tips curled over his forehead. I looked up and saw his green eyes shining brightly. It was weird looking up at someone. Everyone in my family is about the same size or shorter than me, even the boys. He was probably around 5'10", which is only a few inches taller than me. Upon further inspection I saw he also wore a blue shirt that read 'TOBUSCUS' written in a stone text and brown shorts.

"Thanks so much," he said smiling "He must have dug another hole under the fence."

"Its okay," I said. I saw the dog run and jump around his owner's feet.

"So, you moved in yesterday," he scratched the back of his head.

"Ya last night was my first night sleeping there."

"Sorry I was so loud last night. Did I wake you up? People say I do that a lot. It was my fault I should have shut my window." He was starting to ramble so I stopped him.

"Its fine, I was just about to go to bed. I had my window open too," I said. Then I realized I didn't know his name. "I'm sorry did you tell me your name last night?"

"No I don't think I did. My name is Toby. Toby Turner." He stretched out his arm.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. "My name is Samantha Hart. You can call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well I have to go unpack and stuff."

"Okay I will see you around then." He said.

"Bye." I walked back to my house thinking about Toby. When I got home I heard my phone ringing. I ran over and saw a text form Maddie.

_You cant avoid talking about him Sam! I want to know everything!_

I unlocked my IPhone and started typing back. _His name is Toby._ _He is kinda cute but in a dorky way. I cant really explain it. _

We talked about him for a while, but I still didn't know much about him. She thought he sounded weird especially since he played video games at two in the morning. But the more I thought about him the more I wanted to know about him. By the time I was done texting her I was positive I wanted to get to know Toby better.


	4. Good memories, Bad Dreams

Chapter 4- Good Memories, Bad Dreams

Sam's P.O.V

I went to bed thinking of Toby. There were so many things I wanted to know about him. Why was I thinking about him so much? I never thought about a guy like this other than my ex-boyfriend, Jake. We had been together for 6 ½ months until we broke up last month. I was sure he was the love of my life, but obviously i was wrong. I had so many good memories of him. I fell asleep thinking about my good times with Jake, but Toby was still in the back of my mind.

_I sat on my bed in my old house. I was reading my book when my lamp suddenly flickered off. Jake sat down stairs watching T.V._

'_Hey babe! What happened to the power,' he yelled up at me. His voice sounded slightly different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked down the stairs and saw Toby sitting on the couch. _

'_I'm not sure. I guess it went out,' I said. He smiled back at me with his perfect teeth._

'_Well, we will have to entertain ourselves,' I walked over and sat on the couch with him. We snuggled up close to each other and I could feel the heat of his body everywhere on me._

_What was going on? I knew this wasn't right I should be with Jake. I knew this was a memory. It was exactly the same, but Toby was here instead. I felt sparks running through my body when he touched me. This wasn't the same as my memory… it was better!_

_Toby lifted my head and started stroking my hair. 'I love you,' I said to him. What was I saying? I knew this was a dream but I couldn't get myself to change it. I knew exactly where this was headed and I wanted to stop it. I barley knew Toby! I didn't want to ruin one of my best memories with a stupid dream._

_Toby was just about to lean in and kiss me when the front door flew open. This never happened. Jake stood in the doorway. He started screaming nonsense. He must have been drunk. It happened a lot and was the only thing I didn't like about him. He ran into the house and grabbed Toby. I screamed for him to put Toby down, but Jake didn't care._

'_How dare you try to kiss my girlfriend!' he punched Toby right in the jaw. I looked away terrified. My dream had gotten very bad very quickly, but I couldn't wake myself up. I screamed and cried for what felt like hours while I listened to the sound of Jake probably killing Toby._

I sat up in my bed screaming. I was breathing very fast and I was sweating. I looked at my clock and saw it was 4:56. I sighed knowing I probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that dream. On one hand it seemed like Toby made that memory way better than Jake did, but on the other I didn't know Toby. Why did I feel so strongly for him? I felt bad that I had let Toby get into my dream and almost ruin my best memory with Jake, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn't in control.

After 45 minutes of arguing with myself I fell back asleep. I'm not sure what part of me won the argument, but I found myself wanting to get to know Toby even more. I had to see him again. The only problem was I didn't know when I would see him again. Just thinking about that made me very sad.


	5. The Fake Lazyvlog

Charter 5- The Fake Lazyvlog

Toby's P.O.V.

I had to see her again. I loved meeting new people and she felt special. I don't know why but she did. I had an idea to see her again, but I didn't know if it would work. It was about 9 in the morning on a Monday, so she was probably already off at work. I had to try though.

I ran out into my backyard and looked over to the fence that separated our yards. Luckily, I saw lights on in her house. I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera. I already knew I wasn't going to post this lazyvlog, because it was early and I didn't have anything to say. My only goal was to be loud. Like really, really loud.

"Audience? Wha- what are you doing staring at my hot tub? You can't get in there audience! It's filled with water, which would be very bad for your electronic body."

I rambled on for 5 minutes making sure to stay as loud as possible. Eventually I ended up rapping. "Audience quick drop me a beat! Ok keep it there," by now I was screaming. "The birds sit in the tree saying twee, twee, twee! Now I have to wipe the grass off my knee! Where are my keys? I need to go get some coffee."

Just then I heard Sam's door opening. I saw her walk outside and look around. She looked like she was only half ready. I was still rapping when she saw it was me making so much noise. Her face lit up and she started walking towards me. I quickly turned off my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" she asked still smiling.

"Rapping! Why? Is it weird to rap about birds at 9 in the morning?"

"Yes, yes it is. And it's very distracting for people trying to get ready for their first day of work," she reached her arm over the fence and poked me in the face.

"Hey!" I screamed. "How dare you poke me in the face gurl!"

She laughed then replied, "Why are you so annoying Toby Turner?"

"Maybe I could tell you why I'm so annoying over coffee sometime." I scratched the back of my head nervously hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to," she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "I could tomorrow morning. I don't have to go to work until 10:30."

"Awesome! Shall we meet at the Starbucks down the road at say 8:30 tomorrow morning?"

"That would be great."

"Okay, I will see you then! Peace off Sam!" I screamed running into my house. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I really wanted her to like me. For some reason my neighbors never like me.

Sam's P.O.V.

I watched him run into the house happily. And I was happy too. I stood outside thinking about tomorrow morning and how much fun it will be. I walked back into my house and finished getting ready for work, but I couldn't get Toby out of my mind. He is defiantly a strange guy, but I think I like him.


	6. Coffee Date

**Hey guys, before you read this chapter I have a few things to say. Firstly, Anything Sam says in this chapter is for story purposes only. I don't feel that way at all. Also, school just started here so my friend and I took a small break to get back into the routine of school, but we will try our best to keep updating everyday. Lastly, thank you so much for anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. it means so much to us and it makes us extremely happy when we get any kind of email about our story. Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Coffee Date

Sam's P.O.V.

The next morning I drove up to the Starbucks in my white Honda. I was getting out of my car, when I saw Toby standing next to the front door. He was looking down at his phone tilting it back and froth violently. I saw him wearing a black t-shirt with something on the front that I couldn't see because of his phone. He also wore dark jeans, and brown shoes that seemed slightly taller in the heel.

I walked over and stood behind. I had put on my tallest 3 inch heels today so, I was the same height as him. It felt good to be about as tall as he was. I tapped his shoulder and he jumped. "AHHHH!" he screamed a bit over dramatically. He looked down at his phone and sighed. "You made me die!"

"Die?" I asked puzzled.

"Ya! I was playing temple Run!" he said as he pulled me inside the coffee shop. As we walked I noticed his shoes clicked on the hard floor like my heels. We walked up to the line when he asked me, "What do you want?"

"Um… I'll have a grande cappuccino."

"Okay. I will buy it for you, on one condition." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You don't have to do that."

"No, no I am the gentleman here."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked slightly scared.

"To find us the perfect table!" he screamed a little loud for being in public. For someone who was just about to get his coffee he was extremely hyper.

I smiled at his craziness. "No problem," I walked away from him over to what I thought was the perfect table.

Toby's P.O.V.

I watched her walk over to a table in the corner next to the windows. When I got to the front of the line I ordered her cappuccino and my iced americano. I paid for our drinks and watched them make the coffee. When they was done I grabbed them and heelied over to Sam. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEW!" I screamed. She looked up at me confused.

I sat down at the table and handed Sam her the cup. "This is the perfect table."

"Thanks," she smiled and sipped her cappuccino.

"So, how was you first day of work yesterday?" I asked.

"It was good. I am a waitress at a place downtown L.A. I really like being a waitress, but my dream is to have my own restaurant."

"Wow that's cool. I'm really not much of a cook, but I like to make sandwiches," I smiled happily.

She laughed at me. I like her laugh. "I will keep that in mind. So what do you do for a living?"

Just then my phone started ringing. I looked down at the screen and saw it was Olga. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"That's fine."

I stood up and walked away from the table. "Hi!" i said into the phone.

"Hey! So are we still going to film that video tomorrow?" she asked in her Russian accent.

"Yeah totally, but I'm kinda busy right now I'll call you back later," I didn't want to tell her I was with another girl. We had just broken up and we were still great friends, but I didn't want her to know I was with someone else, even if we weren't on a real date.

"Okay I will talk to you later."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and went back to the table. "Sorry, that was my friend she was asking me about a video shoot tomorrow. Its for her YouTube channel."

"Oh, is she like one of those YouTube partners?" she asked.

I nodded while taking a drink of my coffee.

"Oh, really? I'm sure she is nice and everything, but I really don't like YouTube partners. I feel like it's not even a real job."

I almost spit my coffee all over her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's a really stupid job. I feel like those people need a real life."

I was speechless, which is very odd for me.

"So, what's you job again?" she asked.

"Um… I'm a dentist." As soon as I said the words I wanted to take them back. I didn't want to lie to her, but I wanted her to like me. I guess it wasn't a complete lie. My mom did want me to be a dentist and I was going to go to school for it, but I got a degree in communications instead. What was I supposed to do now? Laugh and tell her I was kidding? I was stuck lying to her.

"Really? You don't seem like the dentist type."

"Yeah, I know," the rest of the time there wasn't so fun. Every word I said dug me deeper and deeper into a big hole. I was going to have to hide my whole life from her now. Luckily, she seemed to have a good time.

"Well I have to go," she said standing up.

"Me too. It was nice talking to you," I said also standing up. We said our goodbyes and got into our cars.

When I got home I unlocked my door, and walked inside. I still couldn't get over what I had said. I had told her I was more of a manager at my office and I could work from home, but sometimes I got called in and had to actually do dentist stuff if there weren't enough people. I didn't even know if there was a job like that, but she believed it.

I sat down on my couch and looked around my house. There was recording equipment, fan art, and other Tobuscus stuff everywhere. I was going to have to be very careful around her. I couldn't let her into my house, I couldn't let her meet any of my friends, and I couldn't wear my Tobuscus shirts around her. Fortunately, I had worn my Machinama shirt today. It was still a YouTube shirt, but at least it wasn't my shirt.

While I was sitting there, Gryphon jumped up on the couch next to me. I started petting his head, but I was still to deep in thought to pay much attention to him. I looked into his big doggy eyes and asked, "What have I done?"


	7. The Guitar

Chapter 7- The Guitar

Toby's P.O.V.

It had been a few days since I last saw Sam. I was sad and slightly relived about that at the same time. I didn't want to lie to her anymore than I did, but I wanted to see her again. It was about eight o'clock that night and I didn't have anything to do so I decided to record some Minecraft. I walked over and started to turn everything on and get ready when my doorbell rang. I jumped out of my chair and ran to the door.

I opened it and saw Sam standing there. "Hey," I said

"Uh… hi. Are you doing anything right now?" she always seemed so shy when she came to my door. It was kinda cute.

"Nope," I replied.

"Oh good. I was wondering if you could come help me unpack. It gets pretty lonely over there. And I could always use a big masculine guy to help."

I smiled, "Then I'm you guy! I just need to do a few things before a come over."

"Okay," she said starting to walk away. "You can let yourself in!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I hurriedly shut the door and ran over to my computers and turned the back off. I ran down the hall to my bedroom and changed out of my Tobuscus shirt and into a plain shirt. Then, I put on my shoes and started to walk/roll over to her house.

I walked through her front door and saw boxes everywhere. "Sam?" I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She answered back. I walked in to see her opening boxes filled with dishes and setting them on her table. "I thought we could start in here."

"Okay," we started pulling things out of boxes and putting them away. We were both very quiet while we were working. The only time we talked was when I asked where something went or when I told her something funny.

Sam's P.O.V.

"We are done!" I screamed happily as I put the last plates into my cupboard. I started to walk out into the living room leaving Toby in the kitchen. "Don't forget to close the cupboard doors," I had been telling him all night to keep them closed but he always forgot.

"Wheeeeeew!" he screamed as he rolled out of the kitchen and into my living room. He tripped when he got to the carpet, but he caught himself. "I'm alright!"

I laughed at him, "You are such a child." I looked at the clock and saw it was ten. I had to work tomorrow and he probably did too. "Its getting late, do you want to go home?" I asked.

"No!" he screamed at me. He was always so loud. "Lets unpack in here a little first."

"Okay, fine. You can unpack that box over there," I pointed at a tall box in the corner of the room.

He walked over and opened the box. He looked inside and gasped pulling out a guitar. "You play guitar?" he asked amazed.

I looked up at him. His eyes were wide while he gazed at the guitar. "Oh no, my dad gave it to me when I was a teenager. I told him I was going to learn how to play but I never did."

"It's a really nice guitar," he walked over to my couch and sat down. He started to tune the instrument and in no time his music was filling up the house. I didn't know what he was playing but it was beautiful.

"Your amazing," I said walking over to sit next to him.

"Thanks," he said not looking up from his fingers. I sat there and listened to his play and hum to himself. Every once in a while he would mess up and scream "GOD DANGIT!" which never failed to make me smile even more than I already was.

We both sat on the couch until I started to yawn. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Eleven thirty," he replied.

I jumped up. "Oh wow. I don't mean to kick you out but I have work tomorrow and…"

"It's fine," he told me standing up. "I forgot its Thursday."

I walked him to the door. I really didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to. "Bye," I said to him when we got to the door.

"Goodnight," he smiled at me. He turned around and started to roll down my walkway.

I sighed and shut the door. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me longer. I knew I had only been with him a few times, but I was always so happy when I was with. That night as I sat there thinking about him I realized I was falling in love with Toby Turner.


	8. Walking the Dog

Chapter 8- Walking the Dog

Sam's P.O.V.

I walked out my door the next morning to get my mail. As I walked to my mailbox, I saw Toby with Gryphon across the street. I ran down the street to say hi. He was putting his phone back in his pocket when I ran up.

"Hi Toby!" he jumped when I yelled his name.

"Oh, Hey Sam. What are you doing?" he asked. It seemed like he was nervous, but I didn't know why.

"Nothing. I just came out to check my mail before I go to work."

"Oh, Yeah. I'm just walking little Gryphzor."

I bent down to pet his shih tzu. "I wish I had a dog. I get so lonely in my house."

"He is great company. You should really get a dog. My friend just got a puppy, and she's adorable."

"Aw, That's cute." I said still petting Gryphon.

Just then a girl ran past us. "Hothothothothothothothothot," Toby murmured. I didn't know if he meant it or he was just trying to be funny, but it made me a little jealous.

"What?" I asked. I was hoping he would say he was kidding.

"Oh, nothing," he said smiling to himself. "So, do you want to get some food sometime?"

"Yeah, that would be great. We can get lunch tomorrow." I tried to stay as calm as possible, but on the inside I was the happiest person in the world.

"Okay, that sounds good. Come over to my house tomorrow at noon and I will take you to lunch."

"That would be fantastic," I gave him one last smile before running back to my house. I had never been so excited for a date before. I didn't know how I could make it until tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise!**


	9. Traffic Jam

Chapter 9- Traffic Jam

Sam's P.O.V.

"HEY GURL!" Toby yelled as he smiled at me the following day.

"Hi!" I yelled back at him, not quite as loud. I locked my door and walked over to where he stood next to his car. He was messing with is phone like he always was.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked shoving the IPhone in his pocket.

"Hmmmm… It doesn't matter. Where do you want to go?" I replied.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said smiling. "I know where we will go."

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise! Now get in the car!"

I jumped into the car and buckled my seatbelt.

"Okay," he said starting the car. "Wait! Do you want to put the top down?"

"Yes! Can I do it?" I asked.

"Go for it," he said pointing to the button.

"Yay!" I screamed as I watched the top go down.

"Lets get going."

We started to drive and Toby turned on the radio and started to sing along. I loved listening to Toby sing. He wasn't amazing or anything, but he was very entertaining especially when a rap song came on.

We were having a great time singing and laughing, not caring what the people around us thought, when we came to a sudden stop. "What happened?" I asked sadly.

"Traffic, lots and lots of traffic," Toby said looking down the freeway. He sounded sad and slightly annoyed. "I love living in L.A."

"UGH!" I sighed as I laid back in my seat.

"Well, who knows how long this will last," he turned off the radio and looked over to me.

I smiled up at him " What should we do now?"

"I guess just talk," we talked for an hour while barley moving. We talked about concrete, flowers, sandwiches, stubborn dogs, pizza, fish guts, and just about anything as random.

"How far have we gone?" I complained. By then I had put my feet up and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

"I don't know, maybe 15 or 20 miles," he replied watched the cars ahead of him.

"Hey, if we turn the radio back on do you think there will be a traffic report?"

"Hmm… I guess we have nothing to lose," he turned the radio back on and the music filled the car.

We sat in the L.A. heat hoping to hear anything. After a while we heard the DJ start reading off the traffic reports. "And lastly, for anyone who is on the I-405 going south to the Los Angles area, there is a 7 car accident blocking all lanes of traffic. Police are working to clean up the mess and get cars going again, but expect major delays," I didn't even listen to the rest of the report. I turned off the radio and sat there disappointed.

"Ugh," Toby groaned. "I really don't want to wait any more, should we just exit here and find somewhere to eat around here?"

"Ya, I guess. I'm starving."

"Okay," he sounded so disappointed, and I felt really bad for him. I watched him as he worked his way over to the exit one lane at a time. When we finally got off the freeway, we started to drive aimlessly, looking for anywhere to eat. "What kind of food do you want?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I still don't care," I said back, hoping I didn't sound too grumpy.

"Well, I am in the mood for some nuggets," he said pointing over to a McDonalds.

"You want to take me to McDonalds?" I asked. He looked back at me like I had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude" I quickly apologized.

"Its okay, I guess it does sound weird… I just had this idea," he looked so sad. I felt bad that our date wasn't going well.

"No, no its okay really I'm fine with chicken nuggets. I will eat anything at this point."

"Yay!" he said, instantly more happy. "Lets go get some food GURL!"

I laughed hat him "Whatever you say."


	10. Nuggets, Picnics, and Swings

**Hello my fellow audience members. I'm sorry I have been such a slacker with this story and I wont make any promises but I will try to update more often. I am also sorry the last chapter left off at such a weird place. I didn't want the chapters to get too long. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks so much for reading. Peace off!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Nuggets, Picnics, and Swings

Toby's P.O.V.

"Whatever you say," Sam said laughing.

We drove across the street to McDonalds and pulled up to the drive thru. "What do you want?" I asked while looking at the menu.

"We can just share some chicken nuggets if that's what you want." She replied politely.

"Okay, we could also share some fries."

"Oh I know! I want a chocolate shake!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds good," I ordered our nuggets, fries, a milkshake for Sam, and a coffee for me. Who says one in the afternoon was to late to have another coffee.

We got our food and I started to drive again. "So, where are we going now?" Sam asked.

"Just because our plans changed doesn't mean it's not a surprise!" I told her as I kept driving. I knew there was a park close to here so I thought it would be a good idea to take her there for a picnic. After driving for a little while longer I pulled the car into the parking lot and found a place to park.

"Picnic?" Sam asked between sips of her milkshake.

"Yeah, Too cheesy?"

"No," she smiled back. "Its perfect."

I jumped out of the car and opened the back door. I pulled out a blanket that I knew I had in the back. For once I was glad I was too lazy to take something into my house. It was a darkness redness whiteness blanket that an audience member had made for me. I looked up and saw her staring at me. "Heads up!" I screamed while throwing the blanket her way. Her hands shot up and grabbed the blanket before looking back at me with a smug smile on her face.

I grabbed the food from the front of the car and followed her up the grassy hill. "Where should we sit?" I asked.

She looked around the park, Ummmm…. How about in that grassy area by the fountain?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way," I said motioning forward. She smiled back sweetly and walked ahead of me. We found a nice spot in the grass and set the blanket down. "Very nice." I commented when I saw everything set up.

"Yeah, it's really cute," she said as she sat down. I sat down with her and started opening the bags of food.

We eat our food and talked for a really long time. We talked about completely pointless things and told random stories that made each other laugh. I loved talking to Sam because I felt like I could tell her anything and that she would care. Out of all the people I have ever met in my life, I have never met anyone as easy to talk to as Sam.

Sam's P.O.V.

Toby laughed while throwing his head back. "Don't laugh! It's not that funny," I said as I laughed along with him.

"Yes it is!" he said when he was done. His laugh was so wonderful it made me want to melt into a big pile of happy goo. I felt the need to tell him any funny story I could so I could here him laugh again.

"Okay maybe it's a little funny, but it definitely wasn't when it happened." I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out.

NEW MESSAGE FROM MADDIE

I unlocked my phone and told her I was going to have to talk to her later. I was sure she was going to guess why, but I didn't care at the moment. When I closed imessage I looked at the time and saw it was 3:15. "Wow, did you realize we have been sitting here for two hours?"

"Oh wow time really flies when you are having a good time," he replied while checking the time on his phone. "Do you want to leave?"

I sighed and laid back so I was lying on his side while my head rested on his shoulder. "No, not really."

"That's fine. I don't have anything to do today."

"Oh good," we sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was a nice silence, where we just sat next to each other and relaxed. I felt something on top of my hand and when I looked down I saw Toby had set his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and I could feel my stomach doing flips.

I jumped up and looked down at him while holding my hand out. He looked at me puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked while grabbing my hand and pulling himself up.

"I want to play on the swings," I answered back.

He laughed a little, but I didn't give him time to say anything before pulling him along with me over to the playground nearby. "AHHH!" he screamed "NO SAM! NO EXERSIZE, I'M ALLERGIC!"

"Oh hush," I told him as we neared the swings. Once we got there we both grabbed a swing and began to laugh. It was busy since it was a Saturday afternoon, and I could feel the stares from the parents who probably thought we were insane. Normally, I hated too much attention from strangers, but I wasn't going to let anything ruin my moment with Toby.

We spent a good half an hour to forty-five minutes taking turns pushing each other on the swings and running around the playground avoiding all of the little kids. The whole time we laughed and yelled at each other while ignoring the stares we were getting from all of the people there. By the time we were done we were back at out picnic spot lying on our backs with our fingers tangled up together.


End file.
